The Rented Mate
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Mikan Sakura ended up being hired as Beta Ruka's fake mate. Unfortunately, fate started to do its work. In reality, Mikan is Alpha Natsume's true mate. [ WEREWOLF ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back! This is a new story. Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories but I'm planning on discontinuing them. I'm still having second thoughts though.**

**This story has the same plot of The Rented Mate by Smiling Cherries (Wattpad). It's like the GA version but with different flow of events.**

**This new story is dedicated to all my loyal readers who kept on supporting me and my stories! I love you so much and I hope that you'll support this one too! :)**

**Always remember,** **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR THE RENTED MATE.**

**- 0000 -**

**Chapter 1: Everything went absolutely wrong**

_MIKAN'S POV_

"WHAT?!"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch! Hotaru! Why'd you hit me?!" I glared at my best friend who is currently holding a gun.

Hotaru Imai a.k.a. the infamous Ice Queen/Blackmailing Freak is my best friend. She is cold and maintains a blank face but deep inside, she's actually caring and protective. Several guys tried to ask her out but they always ended up in the clinic. That's why nowadays, only a few guys has the guts to do it. Though, she still got many admirers who kept silent and just kept on drooling over her on the corners. You could say that she's popular unlike me; an ordinary person. Nevertheless, she is also a werewolf just like me.

"Don't shout idiot! You're making my ears bleed!" she said with an emotionless face but you could see the anger in her eyes.

I gulped. Although she's my best friend, I am not an exception when it comes to her brutality especially when she's angry.

"But I can't believe it! Why do we have a test in Calculus tomorrow? We already took the test last week for goodness sake!" I fumed.

"Get used to it. The old man is depressed because of his daughter's death so he's releasing his stress on us." Hotaru said.

"Hmp! Jin-Jin's so unfair!" I huffed and faced her with puppy dog eyes. "Hotaru.."

"No."

"What? I haven't said anything yet!" I protested.

"I know you're going to ask me to tutor you so I refuse. Even if you're going to pay me I'll still refuse. I don't want to teach the most idiotic person I know especially in Calculus."

"But-"

"No." she said firmly.

"You're such a helpful best friend." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Hotaru replied.

I rolled my eyes. Hotaru once tutored me in Calculus and I was really having a hard time understanding it. In the end, she gave up and told me that she'll never teach me again. Hey, it's not my fault if I'm not a genius like her!

" You can always study you know." Hotaru stated the obvious.

"Thanks for the advice but you know that I can't understand a single thing in Calculus even if I study all night!" I complained.

"Then break into the faculty room and steal the question paper."

I looked at my best friend in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? The hell I would do that! I might get expelled!"

"I'm just giving you an option."

"You are a bad influence." I joked and she just shrugged then proceeded to her class, not caring if I was following.

I thought of what Hotaru just said. Even though I know that she's just joking, I am actually reconsidering her advice. If I study, there's a 99.9% chance that I will fail and if I didn't pass the test, I will get a failing grade in Calculus and might repeat the whole semester. Of course I wouldn't want that to happen! Never mind that expulsion. I'm totally desperate right now. As long as I don't get caught, I'll survive.

"Hotaru, you're such a genius." I grinned to myself.

**- 0000 -**

After class has ended, I came home early and planned carefully about my infiltration tonight. Finally, darkness came and I quietly sneaked out of our house while my family was still sleeping.

I arrived at our school and was about to go in when I saw a guard sitting in front of the gates. I quickly hid behind the bushes.

'I forgot there was a guard.' I mentally cursed.

Then, the guard stood up and I got nervous. I thought that he heard me but that's impossible because he can't read minds and besides he doesn't have a sensitive sense of smell because he's not a werewolf. Luckily, the guard went towards the opposite direction; probably going to pee somewhere, so I took the chance and entered the huge gates. I went straight towards the big doors of the school. It asked me for the password so I quickly pressed them. Yes, Alice Academy has a pass code on its door. It did not become the most prestigious school in Japan for nothing. Anyway, I happen to know the password. Don't ask me how I got it. It's a secret. Let's just say that I had my sources. Insert a smirk on that.

I walked towards my destination; the faculty room. Once again, it asked for the password. Heck, I think that our school has passwords installed on every damn door. I pressed the pass code and the door opened. So far, my infiltration was going smoothly. I was thanking the Lord silently. I quietly crept inside and at the same time being cautious for there might be lasers on the floor. Geez, I felt like James Bond.

I went to Jin-Jin's desk and opened every drawer but found nothing but a bunch of books about Math. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I honestly don't understand his love for Math.

"What are you looking for?"

"Our question paper in Calculus."

"It's in a blue envelope on the bottom left drawer."

I opened the bottom left drawer and found a blue envelope. I snatched it and found the question paper. I smiled in triumph.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Wait a minute. I froze. I slowly turned around and my eyes almost bulged out of its sockets.

"Good evening Ms. Sakura."

There stood in front of me the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Ruka Nogi, our teacher in French and the beta in our pack. Being in a classy school, we have a subject wherein we learn how to speak French. Anyway back to the topic. He has blonde hair that parts in the middle and dazzling light blue eyes. He is the reincarnation of prince charming. He is kind, tall and sweet… or not.

"G-Good evening B-Beta R-Ruka." I stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked while smiling sweetly.

That smile that captured several hearts of girls seemed frightening right now.

"U-Uhmm… I-Im j-just looking around." I'm so nervous that I didn't notice that my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"In the faculty room?"

"Uh-huh."

"Late at night?"

"Y-Yeah." I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head.

He heaved a huge sigh. "I'm very disappointed in you ."

"S-Sorry Beta Ruka." I said and put my head down, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry but this is a serious violation of the school rules so you have to be punished." Ruka said seriously.

"But I didn't have a choice! I really suck at Calculus and Hotaru doesn't want to help me!" I defended.

"Still, it's not an excuse for you to steal the question paper." he stated.

I put my head down once again as tears started to flow.

"A-Am I g-going to be e-expelled?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Well, I don't know. I'm still going to discuss with the principal about this matter. Ms. Sakura-" he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say because his phone suddenly rang.

He fished out his phone out of his pocket then placed it near his ear. After a few minutes, his eyes widened. I watched him as he started to panic. I stopped crying at the time.

"Ms. Sakura, come with me." he said then stormed out of the room. I have no choice but to follow him. We went to the parking lot and got into his car. I didn't complain nor ask where he was taking me for he might get angry.

Ruka might be planning to participate in a car race tournament because if he is, I'm definitely sure that he's going to win. He was driving like crazy! I was about to tell him to slow down when the car suddenly halted. Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared so my face was welcomed by the slightly hard seat in front of me. I groaned. Good thing, I was in the passenger seat. If I was in the front seat, my head would be rewarded with a lump by now.

I looked at the window while still rubbing my head. I noticed that we stopped in front of a hospital. Ruka quickly got out of the car and urged me to follow. He used the stairs and not the elevator for he was in such a hurry and couldn't wait for the lift to come so I was panting heavily when we reached a room. He slammed the door harshly.

"Nogi! Glad to see you but I'm not glad to see your mother in this state." Subaru Imai, our pack doctor and Hotaru's older brother said.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

"Your mother is trying to commit suicide." Subaru informed.

Ruka sighed and walked towards her mother who was currently trying her best to push the people who were restraining her.

"Mom."

"Ruka!" Mrs. Nogi shouted. "Have you found your mate?"

"Mom.."

"Don't tell me you still haven't found one? You're already 22 for crying out loud!"

"Mom, it doesn't matter if I have a mate or not." Ruka argued.

"No! It does matter! I'm not getting any younger Ruka. I want to have a grandchild!"

Ruka sighed for the third time.

"What happened?" I asked Ruka.

He was startled a bit; as if he just remembered that I was there. Instead of answering, he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me beside him then he said something that changed my life entirely.

"Mom, this is Mikan Sakura, my mate."

**- 0000 -**

**NEXT ON THE RENTED MATE..**

I bumped into someone and accidentally spilled the glass of juice that I was holding on my dress. I cursed.

"Hey, watch where you're-"

My eyes widened in shock as I realized who the person was.

"I-I'm so sorry Alpha Natsume for my rudeness." I quickly bowed my head and apologized.

"Whatever." He looked at me from top to bottom and smirked. A vein popped in my head. Cocky bastard.

"Come with me." he ordered and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my room."

**- 0000 -**

**There you have it guys! Tell me if the story is going too fast because I think it is and please inform me if there are any typographical errors or grammatical errors so that I could change them. Criticisms are allowed but PLEASE don't be too harsh.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank my first reviewer, darknessbloodprincess. Congratulations! You won a free ticket to Alpha Natsume's mansion! Lol. :D**

**I would also like to thank my other reviewers, those who added my story to their favorites and those who followed it. It is very much appreciated. :)**

**I would update every week because I still have school and the only free time I have is usually during the weekends.**

**ENJOY!**

******- 0000 -**

**Chapter 2: Me? His girl? You're kidding right?**

_MIKAN'S POV_

Everyone was dumbfounded. Even Subaru Imai who was good at hiding emotions wasn't doing a very good job. Heck, even I, the one involved, was damn shocked. My jaw dropped as I looked at the person standing beside me. Did he just say that I'm his mate? Really? I never knew that.

"I am?" I asked as I stared at him hysterically. He squeezed my hand and I just raised a skeptical brow. But he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Isn't it Mikan?" he asked while smiling 'sweetly' although the smile freaks me out.

"Oh right. Yes I am. Nice to meet you Mrs. Nogi." I said politely and bowed.

I waited for her to say that I was lying and slap me on the face but it didn't come. Instead, the lovely woman crushed me into a hug which sucked all the air out of my lungs.

"Mom, you're killing her." Ruka interrupted our very sentimental 'mother-in-law and daughter-in-law bonding.'

"Oh sorry." Mrs. Nogi laughed slightly and released me. I engulfed all the air I could take until I could breathe normally again.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Mrs. Nogi pouted like a little girl.

I giggled at her childishness.

"Well, I thought that it would be better to keep it a secret because I'm her teacher and she's my student. I don't want to-" Ruka tried to explain but was cut off by his mother.

"What a lousy excuse! You should be proud of your mate! I can't wait to tell this to the others!" his mother squealed and Ruka just sighed.

"Just take a rest first mom. We're leaving." Ruka said, grabbed my wrist and walked outside of the room with me trying my best to keep up with his long strides.

"Mikan." He suddenly blurted when we reached the parking lot where his car was located.

I froze.

"I can call you that right?" he smiled sweetly, a real sweet smile.

I nodded. It was the second time he called me by my first name. I put my head down, trying to hide my blush. Ever since I was fifteen, I had a crush on Ruka not because he's a beta but because he is handsome, sweet and kind like a real prince charming. He's the ideal mate of any she-wolf and the ideal boyfriend of any human. If only he was my true mate..

"Sorry if I dragged you into this." He started, dragging me away from my thoughts. Then he leaned closer to my ear and whispered lowly, in case anyone was listening or using their super hearing.

"Please, just pretend to be my mate for a little while until I find my real mate. I don't want to lose my mother yet."

"But what if we get caught?" I whispered back, worry etched on my face.

"Don't worry. As long as you do your part and I do mine, we'll be fine." He reassured me.

I stayed silent for a while, thinking of the several possibilities that could happen to us in case we do get caught. If we get caught, we'll both be punished but mine will be worse than his because he's a beta. He only might lose his position but me, I could be thrown in a dungeon (Yeah, right. As if such a thing still exists.), be executed or worse, be killed. I gulped at the thought. The mere thought of it sent shivers up my spine.

"Fine." I finally said as I heaved a sigh, a very huge one at that.

"Thanks." He smiled, feeling relieved.

"In one condition." I added.

He frowned. "And what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about my infiltration a while ago and let me see the question paper."

He looked at me in disbelief. What? I'm risking my life here so I'd better get what I want out of it.

"Alright." he surrendered.

I smiled widely.

"It's nice doing business with you Beta Ruka." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Get in the car. I'll take you home." He said and went in the driver's seat.

'What have I gotten myself into?' I sighed for the nth time.

**- 0000 -**

It's been three days since the deal happened. News about me and Ruka being mates spread like a flash of lightning. Of course, the culprit was no other than Mrs. Nogi, who never stopped bragging about his son finally having a mate. Most of the she-wolves in our school looked at me in disgust but some of them congratulated me either wholeheartedly or fake.

It was going smoothly even some of the she-wolves in our pack started to accept me as their new beta female. Hotaru interrogated me when the news reached her. I somehow managed to escape her 'intense' investigations and after a few days, she finally stopped bothering me.

"Oh Mikan! You're here! Finally!" my mother exclaimed as I came home after school.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Yes! We have a big problem! Alpha Ioran's son will be coming here tomorrow!" she said in a panic.

"Really?" I asked, not really interested.

Alpha Ioran is the leader of all the alphas and his son is our alpha in our pack. I already saw Alpha Ioran for a few times but I never saw his son, even a glimpse of him. Some says he has raven hair and crimson eyes. He has crimson eyes but he's a werewolf. Weird, I know. Is he a half-vampire, half-werewolf? Nah, I don't think so. That would just result to chaos.

"I was assigned to organize a welcoming party for him." My mother continued.

"Okay."

"And you're going to help me.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're already the beta female of this pack! You should know that organizing meetings, parties or any assemblies which an alpha will be attending to is one of your responsibilities!"

"Alright, alright! I get it!" I said, irritated.

**- 0000 -**

The day that the bastard, er, I mean Alpha Ioran's son will arrive has come. I know I should respect him since he's our alpha and all but I couldn't seem to do that. I was really irritated because 1. He just announced that he will be coming today without even warning us a couple of few days earlier so that we could have prepared more. Can't he bring his lazy ass to call? It would only take a few minutes of his precious time for goodness sake! 2. Almost all the she-wolves in our pack never stopped squealing and talking about him ever since the news of his arrival spread. Even my friends, Anna and Nonoko who already have their mates by the way, were so excited to meet him. I think Hotaru and I were the only ones who weren't excited to see this 'super gorgeous werewolf/human which I was told was the reincarnation of Adonis.'

I was wearing a simple black sleeveless dress with a thin red ribbon on the middle back which serves as a belt. The dress ended a few inches above my knees. I'm also wearing black killer shoes or should I say high heels to be more appropriate. I was never fund of wearing them though but I had to for this occasion. I didn't bother curling my hair because it already curls naturally on the ends. I just let it down like I usually do.

Ruka was busy checking if everything was alright and in the right place while I was standing with Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna waiting for our alpha to come. Then, a man in black came in. He was wearing all black, literally. He even has black nail polish painted on his long fingernails! Is he a witch wannabe or something?

The only thing he was wearing that is not black is the white mask which covered half of his face. The hall immediately went silent; even the annoying girls who never stopped squealing. I haven't seen the guy. Maybe he's in a high rank that's why everyone quieted when he came or maybe they're just scared of his presence. Either way, I was silently giving him my thanks. I was glad that the sluts finally shut their mouths. Oops, sorry for the term. At least, I could finally be in peace... or not.

"Alpha Natsume has arrived."

The man spoke in a very cold voice and with that, the doors of the hall opened, revealing a tall handsome young man. He has raven locks and crimson orbs just like the others said. He looked like he's in his early 20's. The young man looked bored and annoyed. I fumed. Here we are, trying to impress him and make everything perfect for him while he seemed to be irritated as if he was only forced to come here. He's the alpha of our pack! He should know and understand his responsibilities right? I know I'm not in the right place to reprimand an alpha even though it's just mentally but I know my responsibilities and I handle them right, at least.

Once the gorgeous man stepped inside the hall, the girls who were like tamed little puppies went wild. They quickly ran to the man as if he was a special prize that was only offered once in a blue moon. Several girls bumped into us. I just growled and glared at them while Hotaru shot them with her infamous gun knocking them out of consciousness in the process. Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped.

Half an hour had already passed and I was now eating on a table with my friends. Ruka accompanied our alpha on the other side of the table. They seem to be in good terms despite their huge difference in attitude. The guards had a very difficult time pushing the fan girls away from our alpha. I almost pitied them but I was more furious at the alpha because he didn't seem to care if the guards will be hurt. It seemed that he only wanted to escape and never come back. What a selfish bastard.

"Alpha Natsume is so hot!" Anna, my cute little pink-haired friend, shouted.

"You already have a mate Anna. Keep that in mind." I scolded her.

"I know but he's just so handsome." She reasoned.

"I agree. His mate will be so lucky." Nonoko, who has long blue hair, supported.

"More like she'll suffer from his clutches." I scoffed.

"Oh my gosh Mikan! Did you just insult him?" Nonoko asked in horror.

I just shrugged.

"Keep quiet Mikan. He might hear you, you know. We're only a few tables away from him." Anna was the one who scolded me this time.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Idiot." a very familiar passive voice blurted.

I turned around and was met by my best friend's oh-so-ever emotionless face.

"Get me one too." she commanded.

"Get your own." I said stubbornly.

She glared at me.

"Uhm, I'll go get it for you Hotaru." Anna offered.

"No. I want the idiot to get it for me." She replied sternly.

We had a glaring contest for about five minutes until I finally gave up.

"Fine."

Hotaru smirked victoriously. I rolled my eyes at her and went for the table to get our drinks. I got our drinks and headed back for our table. I was on my way when I bumped into someone and accidentally spilled the glass of juice that I was holding on my dress. I cursed.

"Hey, watch where you're-"

My eyes widened in shock as I realized who the person was.

"I-I'm so sorry Alpha Natsume for my rudeness." I quickly bowed my head and apologized.

"Whatever." He looked at me from top to bottom and smirked. A vein popped in my head. Cocky bastard.

"Come with me." he ordered and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my room."

'We're going to his room? Was there a room in the hall?' I wondered.

We went outside quietly to not attract anyone's attention.

'Oh right.' I mentally slapped myself as realization finally dawned at me.

The party was held in one of the huge halls of a five star hotel. Of course, he would have to stay here for the night so he has a room.

I followed him until we got to the highest floor of the hotel where his room was located. He got out a card from his pocket and swiped it on a censor near the door. The door quickly opened and he went inside urging me to come in too.

I was speechless. His room was beyond gorgeous. Well, what do you expect of an alpha's room to be like? It should be grand, of course. It was like a mini house. It has a living room with large soft couches and a wide flat screen television, a mini bar, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a huge bedroom with a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet.

"Take your clothes off." He suddenly blurted, interrupting my admiration towards his room.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I said take them off and put these on." He threw me a new dress roughly which I barely caught.

"I-In front o-of y-you?" I stammered in panic.

"If you want to." He smirked in amusement.

I glared at him involuntarily. The look of amusement on his face immediately faded and was replaced with an angry one.

"I'm sorry Alpha Natsume for glaring at you." I quickly apologized before anything bad could happen.

"Don't you ever dare glare at me again." He growled dangerously.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered, feeling nervous. How could he change moods so quickly?

"You can use the bathroom." He said and pointed towards a door.

"T-Thank you." I bowed once more and entered the door where he pointed.

After a few minutes, I had finished changing and went out of the bathroom. I was now wearing a tube dress. The top was color white with silver dust scattered beautifully on it while the bottom was red. It reached above my knees in the front and goes until my ankles at the back. I didn't know where he got the dress or why he has one. Surely he's not gay right? That would only disappoint all his fan girls and would only cause me pain on the stomach for laughing nonstop. The dress could have belonged to one of his girls since he doesn't have a girlfriend. He never had a girlfriend. At least, that's what Hotaru told me. I grunted. Speaking of Hotaru, she might kill me for taking too long just to get her a drink. Oh well, I'm about to go back anyway.

"The dress is beautiful. Thank you." I said while bowing courteously.

"Hn." was all he replied.

Then in a matter of seconds, I was thrown on his bed roughly with him pinning me down.

"Wha-" He cut me off before I could utter a word.

"Just stay still and shut your mouth." He commanded.

I did what I was told, not wanting to anger him again. He pressed his body against mine, burying me further into the bed. He buried his face on my collarbone. I was pretty sure he was sniffing me, taking in my scent. I was practically self-conscious now.

I was feeling hot. With his body being this close, makes the region between my legs wet. Is this real or am I just dreaming? If this was a dream, I don't want to wake up. Wait. Did I just say that? Oh my gosh! I am not falling for this guy right? Just imagining me falling in love with him makes me want to puke!

"Don't move." I heard his husky voice say.

A knock on the door was heard and it creaked open.

"Natsume, you need to go back... oh." a sweet charming voice said but stopped when he saw us.

He cleared his throat and continued what he was saying.

"Sorry to interrupt but you need to go back in the hall. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Hn." Natsume answered, his face still placed on my collarbone.

Ruka was about to go out when he suddenly turned and asked, "Hey, have you seen Mikan?"

Why is he looking for me? Did he not see me?

"Who's she?" Natsume asked, lifting his head up so he can face Ruka.

I growled silently. Right. He doesn't know my name because I haven't introduced myself yet he took me to his room? My theory of him making out with girls every single night was proving to be right.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you about her. She's my mate; a tall beautiful young lady with auburn hair and big brown eyes." Ruka said.

I giggled silently. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Did Ruka really think I'm beautiful?

Natsume grunted.

"No. I haven't seen her." he said and placed his head on my collarbone once again.

"Hm, I couldn't find her at the hall."

'Of course you wouldn't be able to find me there! I'm here stuck with this bastard!' I wanted to shout him that but I couldn't because the bastard (I have been calling him that for quite a time now. Whatever. It suits him anyway.) was on top of me and I couldn't move even a bit.

"Anyway, I think you owe me an explanation about 'that'." he pointed at me and Natsume.

Explanation? Why do Natsume need to explain? Doesn't 'this' always happen? Him bringing random girls on his bed?

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

"I guess I'll leave you with your girl and have some precious time. Be back at eleven, okay?" he said and walked out of the room.

With _his_ girl. Eww. I am NOT his girl! I think I wanted to throw up. But the thought of me and him having that 'precious time' makes me excited. Ugh! I think I'm going crazy! I made a mental note to visit my personal doctor once I got out of this.

When Ruka went out, Natsume finally released me. I still felt hot and was panting. Although it irked me, I felt a little, just a little, disappointed because his body wasn't close to mine anymore. I mentally cursed. My body wasn't acting the way I wanted it to. I quickly regained my senses and stood.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and wasting your time Alpha Natsume but thank you nevertheless. I will return this dress tomorrow, clean and fresh." I said as I bowed.

"Hn." was his irritating reply. Seriously, doesn't he know how to reply with a decent 'yes' or 'no'?!

"I'll be taking my leave." I said, trying hard not to show my annoyance. I bowed once more and left.

"Mikan! What took you so long?" Nonoko asked when I got back.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Anna asked worriedly when I didn't reply.

I shook my head.

"OH MY GOSH MIKAN! Where did you get that dress?!" Anna practically screamed, earning us the looks from others.

"It doesn't matter." I answered.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? It DOES matter! That dress is Raven Corporation's most wanted and expensive dress in the whole wide world! I've been wanting that dress!" Anna exclaimed.

"And according to the news, there's only one dress in the whole world." Nonoko added.

"Okay." I said, not really caring.

"Idiot, where's my drink?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"In the garbage." I replied without any sarcasm.

I walked out of the hall, not caring if Hotaru would kill me later for doing that to her. I really didn't care. I was angry; angry for bumping into him and spilling the juice on my dress, angry for being disappointed earlier when he was no longer on top of me, angry with him toying with me and angry with myself for feeling bliss and lust towards him. I hate him; hate him to the core.

Once again, I realized that many things had happened in just a short time just like when Ruka and I had the deal of me pretending to be his mate.

**- 0000 -**

**NEXT ON THE RENTED MATE..**

He was half-naked while I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. We were both covered in sweat and panting. Our lips were just a few inches away and our legs were tangled. His shirt and my jacket were on the floor like they were thrown rather inappropriately. His hands gripped my ass and mine were placed on his chest.

**- 0000 -**

**This chapter was long, I know but I hope it didn't bore you. Please inform me if there are any typographical errors or grammatical errors so that I could change them. Criticisms are allowed but PLEASE don't be too harsh.**

**Next chapter will start with Natsume's POV.**

**I already changed this to rated M because it will have sexual scenes as the story progresses.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for not updating last week. I had to do my project and it's so difficult and time consuming so I wasn't able to write. Anyway, I'll have my free time next next week so I guess I will be able to write a few chapters in advance and update fast. Cheers!**

**Forgive me if there are any errors on this chapter. I am so tired right now. I have just got home from a very tiring C.A.T. and a wild mall show. I just had to do this 'cause I know that I will not be able to write this tomorrow and will result to another late update. I know that you will kill me for that and I don't want to visit hell at an early age. LOL. XD**

**Other replies to my lovely reviewers will be seen at the end of the chapter. :)**

**ENJOY!**

******- 0000 -**

**Chapter 3: What did I do?**

_NATSUME'S POV_

The moment I entered the hall, the annoying freaks started screaming like wild animals. I thought my ears would bleed in any moment. I shot them my best death glare but it didn't seem to affect them. I sighed; frustrated. The guards would take care of them anyway.

I went to the front and delivered my 'practiced' speech. After that, Ruka accompanied me to my table. I cursed. These irritating wild freaks were really getting on my nerves. They never stopped squealing and throwing themselves at me. And the fact that I could hear them with my super sensitive ears, even though I don't want to, made me even more annoyed.

"Alpha Natsume is so hot!"

I heard a high-pitched voice of a girl said. I rolled my eyes. I already know that, so would you just shut up?!

"You already have a mate Anna. Keep that in mind." a new voice scolded.

"I know but he's just so handsome." The girl from before reasoned.

"I agree. His mate will be so lucky." another girl's voice said.

"More like she'll suffer from his clutches." The other voice scoffed.

What the hell?! Did she just insult me? Me, the alpha of this pack? Me, the most sought and hottest man in the world? Me, the owner of the top and largest business in the whole universe? Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit there but who cares?

I fumed. I turned, glancing at the table where the voices came from and then, I saw the girl who dared to insult me.

She was wearing a simple black dress. She has long auburn locks that curls on the ends, big brown eyes, small nose, pink lips and a slim figure.

I find the girl rather ordinary yet the way her lips glow with her light lipstick makes me want to kiss them tenderly, her long auburn hair looks so soft that makes me want to run my fingers through it, her brown eyes were so lovely I could stare at them all day and her figure, though I had seen many other bodies which were sexier than hers, my hands were still aching to touch her body.

I tore my gaze away from her before anyone could notice that I was looking at her. I quickly told Ruka that I was going to get a drink. My butler, Persona, offered to get it for me but I refused and went to the table where the drinks were. I drank a glass of wine in one go. My heart was beating so fast. What's happening to me? I was on my way back to our table when someone bumped into me and that 'someone' is no other than _her_, the one who was causing my irregular heartbeat.

"Hey, watch where you're-" she started but stopped when she realized whom she had bumped into.

"I-I'm so sorry Alpha Natsume for my rudeness." She quickly said and bowed respectfully.

"Whatever." I said and satisfied my eyes with her image. She was even more beautiful up-close. I smirked.

"Come with me." I ordered and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Her voice was like a sweet song playing in my ears.

"To my room." I answered, dismissing my thoughts.

When we got inside my room, I told her to take her clothes off and she was shocked at my order. I shove her my corporation's new dress. My mom made the dress and she insisted on taking it with me so that I could give it to my future mate just in case I would find her here. I told her to put in on because her dress was stained.

"I-In front o-of y-you?"

"If you want to." I smirked. I never meant that she should change in front of me but at the same time, I wanted her to. It would be a very pleasing sight. Just the thought of her naked makes the thing between my legs hard.

She then glared at me which I did not expect. No one except my family and best friend ever glared at me, the alpha.

"I'm sorry Alpha Natsume for glaring at you." She quickly apologized, noticing that I was angry.

"Don't you ever dare glare at me again." I growled.

"Y-Yes." She stammered.

I pointed at the door which led to the bathroom and told her to change in there. She thanked me and immediately went inside. I was impatiently waiting for eight minutes. How dare she make her alpha wait? I was considering to barge inside even though she wasn't finished changing yet and the thought of her being half-naked encouraged me even more. I stopped, mentally scolding myself. I should be angry yet why can't I bring myself to be angry at her?

Finally, the door opened, revealing the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.

"The dress is beautiful. Thank you." She said, dragging me away from my not-so-pure thoughts.

"Hn."

What is wrong with me? Never in my life did I invite a girl to my room or even my house. Heck, I had never been attracted to a girl or even gave them a second glance yet why am I acting this way towards this girl whom I've never met before? I had also given her the dress of my future mate, although I didn't care about it on the first place.

I sensed Ruka coming and immediately shove the girl on my bed. I pressed my body against hers, burying her with my scent and deeper into the bed so that Ruka wouldn't notice her presence. I was feeling hot and could feel my erection. I bit my lip, trying to suppress a moan. I put my head on her collarbone, taking in her sweet lovely scent. It was very addicting. I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted to sniff her all day yet someone has to interrupt my paradise.

"Sorry to interrupt but you need to go back in the hall. Everyone's waiting for you." Ruka said.

"Hn." I said, not lifting my head to face him. I was still captivated by the girl's lovely scent.

He was about to go out when he asked, "Hey, have you seen Mikan?"

Mikan? Who is she? I don't remember such a name.

"Who's she?" I asked, voicing out my thoughts and lifting my head up which was to my dismay for I would have to leave my paradise.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you about her. She's my mate; a tall beautiful young lady with auburn hair and big brown eyes." he said and the girl below me giggled. Even though it was so soft, I still heard it. I grunted. So the girl who captivated me was Ruka's mate.

"No. I haven't seen her." I said and put my head back on the girl's collarbone, missing her sweet scent.

"Hm, I couldn't find her at the hall." Ruka wondered mysteriously. "Anyway, I think you owe me an explanation about 'that'." he pointed his finger at me.

"Whatever." I replied and rolled my eyes. He will probably bombard me with several questions first thing in the morning.

"I guess I'll leave you with your girl and have some precious time. Be back at eleven, okay?" he said and walked out of the room.

I sighed in relief when he finally left us. _Your_ _girl, _he said. I smirked. It sounded so right yet I knew that she is not my girl but Ruka's. But there's this feeling in me that it's the other way around.

I stood, feeling somewhat sad when our contact disappeared. Sadly, our 'precious time' has already ended.

She was panting. It made me happy that I made her feel hot too.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and wasting your time Alpha Natsume but thank you nevertheless. I will return this dress tomorrow, clean and fresh." She said once she had finally settled her breathing.

I wanted to tell her that she doesn't need to. The dress was all hers but I couldn't get myself to do that and I answered her with my usual reply.

"Hn."

"I'll be taking my leave." She said and went outside.

I wanted to stop her. I wanted to grab her hand and put her back on my bed and continue our 'precious time' but I controlled myself.

The girl was indeed interesting. She was the first one who made me feel bliss and lust at the same time.

I grunted yet again when I remembered that she was Ruka's mate. If only she wasn't taken, I would have made her my mate right away.

I smirked as a thought came to my mind. Surely, there's no rule stated that an alpha and a beta female can't play a little right?

I suppressed myself as the corner of my lips was threatening to move upward once again.

**- 0000 -**

_MIKAN'S POV_

"_Paging Ms. Mikan Sakura, please proceed to my office now._" Ruka's voice rang through the telecom.

_(A/N: QUICK INFO! Ruka is the only teacher in the academy who has his own office because his grandfather was the founder of the school and his father is currently in charge of it. I know it's not the same with the original GA but hey, this is a different story and it's my story. I wanted it to be like that.)_

"Why is he calling for you?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"They're probably going to do something." Nonoko teased and Anna giggled.

"Shut up." I said and left our classroom then proceeded to Ruka's office. I knocked and I heard him telling me to come in.

"Mikan." He looked at me seriously.

"Y-Yes Beta Ruka?" I asked nervously, a little uncomfortable on his gaze.

"Where have you been last night?" he asked.

"Uhm, I felt tired so I went home. Sorry for not informing you." I said.

"No, it's okay. Are you feeling better?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded, feeling guilty that I lied to him but yet again, it was partly true. I was indeed tired of all the events that had happened yesterday so I just went home. I just didn't tell him about the part when Alpha Natsume took me to his room.

"Next time, call me if ever you felt sick okay?" he said and I nodded again.

"Uhm, why did you call me here?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I need your help."

"For what?"

"College officials are going to visit the academy later and I was assigned to give them souvenirs which are books printed with the school's pictures, the principal message and our students' opinions." He looked at me, checking if I was lost in the conversation. I just nodded and urged him to continue.

"When I was first given this office, I was running out of space so I threw the souvenirs in the air conditioning vent and given my werewolf strength, I have no idea where exactly they had travelled." He explained.

"So you're telling me to go in the vent and get the souvenirs out?" I asked, actually surprised with myself that I understood it.

"You're sharp." Ruka praised and smiled.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that can fit in there."

"That's so not true."

"I just don't want people to think of me as reckless. You are good at keeping secrets like I am keeping yours so I presume you wouldn't tell anyone about this." Ruka said, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I questioned.

"No."

"What if I die in there?"

"You are not going to die. I promise."

"What if an unknown deadly living creature is secretly living in there?"

"Don't worry, I assure you there isn't such a thing. I'll cut the power supply while you're there so there's nothing to worry about being electrocuted."

"Alright." I sighed, giving up.

"Really?" he asked, clearly delighted.

"Do I even have a choice?"

I rolled my eyes and took off my jacket. He quickly turned around, hiding his reddening face. I chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. I'm not stripping. I'm just making myself adjust to perspiration." I said.

I was wearing a tank top which didn't reveal much. I fished out the metered dose inhaler from my pocket and inhaled the medication.

"You have asthma?" he asked, once he had faced me again.

I nodded. He dragged his chair and climbed on it. He put his hands on my waist then lifted me up. I opened the vent and got inside. I crawled, lying flat on my stomach. I crept to unknown directions and finally found the stupid souvenirs. Once I had gotten hold of the souvenirs, I crawled back. I reached the vent opening and threw the souvenirs down on Ruka.

"Thank you Mikan." he said and placed the souvenirs on his table.

I gasped. Ruka wasn't wearing a shirt. Well it's normal, for a wolf could never stay composed without an air conditioner but the sight was so lovely. His six-pack abs was like screaming for me to touch them.

"Here, let me help you get down." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

He stood on his revolving chair, hands and arms spread wide reaching for me. I was adamant in getting down though he pulled me carefully. The chair rolled when I was out of the vent and he was carrying me by the waist so we both fell on the floor; me on top of him while him laying flat on his back.

He was half-naked while I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. We were both covered in sweat and panting. Our lips were just a few inches away and our legs were tangled. His shirt and my jacket were on the floor like they were thrown rather inappropriately. His hands gripped my ass and mine were placed on his chest.

That's how we looked to the person who opened the door at that precise moment. To be more specific, that's how we looked when Alpha Natsume opened the door.

We got up in a hurry and Ruka threw me my jacket. I quickly put my jacket on.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ruka defended quickly.

Wow. What a way to lessen the suspicion. I'll give you a high-five for that Beta Ruka. *Sarcasm alert*

"I might have interrupted something." Natsume said rather bitterly and glared at me.

Hey! What did I do?

**- 0000 -**

**REPLIES!**

_**Alexander Nicholas:**_ Thank you! :)

_**Nice:**_ This chapter contained a RuKan scene. I hope you liked it! ^_^

_**Guest:**_ Already updated. Haha :D

**_e:_** You're right! Thank you so much for correcting me. =)

**_Nix:_** I'm not really going to follow the entire story or what you call it "the universe rules" BUT I am NOT going to change the part of the ceremony when mates have the same color shiz. :]

_**quickangel22:**_ Hello Angel! :) The 2nd chapter is entirely in Mikan's POV so the last part is in her point of view. I thought I said that I will be updating every week 'cause I only have free time during weekends. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for awhile and I hope that this chapter could compensate it. I am really busy with school. I'm sorry but I hope that you will still continue to read my story and review every time I updated. Please bear with me. :)

**- 0000 -**

**As you can see, I took the RuKan scene in the original TRM but I had rewritten it a little so that it wouldn't be considered as plagiarism.**

**Unfortunately, I wouldn't add a preview for this chapter for I haven't written the next chapter yet but I already plotted what will happen.**

**All I could say is, next chapter is a must awaited one! =]****  
**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my dear little werewolves! I'm finally back! Can you believe it? I know I haven't updated for another century but you couldn't blame me. This fucking typhoon visited our country, uprooted all the trees and caused a total disaster. Of course, electricity was not an exemption so we had no electricity for three whole days! Gosh! I thought I would have gone insane! I was so bored that I started to read a Sidney Sheldon book which I never thought I would do. But, I liked it. It's entitled, A Stranger In The Mirror. You should read it.**

**It's our semestral break so I will finally have the time to write. Cheers!**

**Enough with my stupid rantings. On to the story!**

**ENJOY!**

******- 0000 -**

**Chapter 4: This is SO not happening!**

_MIKAN'S POV_

"You're already mated so why are you going to the Sensale?" asked Anna.

"I need to help my mother in making sure that the event will go well." I lied.

The truth is, I'm going to find my real mate. He might be on the Sensale tonight. Among wolves, Sensale is an event to find mates. The whole pack assembles at one place on a full moon day. The unmated wolves stand under the moon, a colored flame will then show and encircle us. The one who possesses the same color as you is your mate. Wolves usually dress up formally because we treat it as a sacred event.

We were currently at Nonoko's huge bedroom, helping Hotaru with her dress, hair and make-up.

"I wonder who will be your mate, Hotaru." Nonoko uttered while curling her short jet black hair.

"Maybe he's an alpha from another pack!" Anna squealed excitedly.

"The question is, will she find her mate tonight?" I asked or more like stated.

It's a fact that not all unmated wolves will find their mates during the Sensale.

"Well, you have a point. It is Hotaru's first Sensale after all." Nonoko agreed.

Hotaru had just turned sixteen a few days ago. I was nine months older than her. Wolves that turned sixteen should find their mates.

"Let's just hope that it would also be her last." Anna smiled.

"Hey, did you know that the colored rings that will form around you during the Sensale have meanings?" Nonoko interrupted.

"Really?" I asked in interest.

Nonoko nodded. "I thought you already know that since you already have experienced it."

"Right. Of course I know. I just forgot." I said and grinned.

"What's the meaning of the colors?" asked Hotaru. She seemed rather interested too.

"Blue means protective." Anna answered. "Red means powerful. Green is possessive while yellow means beautiful. White is.."

"I've never seen red rings." I interrupted.

"It's because it's rare. It happens once in a century. The couple with red rings is deemed extremely powerful." Anna replied.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a handsome dirty-blonde boy with big brown eyes.

"Hey girls." He greeted coolly.

"Hey handsome." Nonoko handed the curler to Anna, walked towards the boy and kissed him passionately.

"Seriously guys, get a room." I said and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Nonoko broke the intense kiss and looked at me. "This IS my room."

"Oh, right." I uttered.

"Should we transfer to another one?" Anna offered.

"No need." The boy said and scooped Nonoko with one arm, making her look like a five year old kid being carried by her daddy. "We'll be back after a few hours."

Then, the two left.

"Yuu is so sweet." Anna squealed yet again.

"More like a flirt." I remarked.

"But it's normal since they are mates." Anna countered. "Just like you and Beta Ruka."

I flinched in my seat when yesterday's event flashed in my mind. It was totally embarrassing being caught with that position. People would immediately think that we were making out. But I still couldn't decipher why Alpha Natsume looked at me furiously. It's like I had committed a sin or broke a rule. Surely, there's nothing wrong making out with your mate right? Or should I say, fake mate? Eitherway, people still think that Beta Ruka and I are mates so if anyone caught us making out, they wouldn't bother right?

"Anyway, you should probably finish curling Hotaru's hair. She doesn't seem to like the current state of her locks only half-curled." I said.

**- 0000 -**

Hotaru and I were standing outside the pack house with the other pack members. We were already clad in our dresses. We were also wearing masks. Anna suggested Hotaru to wear one so that her future mate will be surprised when she takes off her mask and see her gorgeous face. I still couldn't forget the look on Hotaru's face when Anna said that. It was hilarious. She obviously didn't like the way Anna had said it with utter excitement. Anyway, Hotaru offered or more like forced me to wear one too. I was also wearing a dreamcatcher which I made into a necklace. My father gave it to me before he passed away.

**[A/N: I'm sorry I didn't describe their dresses. I'm too lazy to describe them.]**

Anna added black highlights to my hair even though I said that she didn't have to for I am not actually attending the party. I'm just merely helping my mother in making sure the party would be organized. Hotaru had blonde highlights on her short jet black hair. It suited her. Anna curled my hair into big curls while she also curled Hotaru's but made it look a little messy which gave her a bad and sexy look. Nonoko, on the other hand, didn't come back since Yuu took her away. It seemed that they had enjoyed their moment a little too much.

"Hotaru, what do you think your mate will be?" I asked. "Do you think he's handsome? A gentleman? Sweet? Kind?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

I turned and saw a pretty girl with short dark green hair and eyes. I looked around, trying to locate my best friend and found her sitting in front of a table where huge plates of crabs were laid. I sighed; typical Hotaru. I then turned my attention back to the girl.

"You're not from our pack." I said.

"I'm from a rival pack." She confirmed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. According to an ancient pack law, a rival pack can visit a Sensale event in case the pack members cannot find a mate anywhere else. Tsk, stupid law.

"Don't worry, we came here to find our mates not to start a war." She reassured.

A waiter who was carrying a tray of three glasses of champagne was approaching us and suddenly tumbled on a rock. The tray clattered on the ground. The two glasses broke while the other one was flying straight towards me. Oh great. I'm really prone to drinks spilling on my dress. Just when I thought the glass would land on my dress, it stopped in the air and dropped on the ground which made a noise of shattering glass. My eyes went wide even the waiter's mouth hung open. The glass stopped in the air for two freaking seconds! That's impossible!

"Wha-" before I could utter a word, the girl with dark green locks excused herself and walked away. She seemed like she was in a hurry.

Some looked at us but eventually reverted their attention back to whatever they were doing. After recovering from the shock, I helped the waiter to stand.

"Thank you Ma'am." He bowed, cleaned the mess and walked away.

I looked up at the sky and saw the moon in its full glory. The sight was breathtaking. All of a sudden, various colors started to fill the backyard of the pack house. I noticed a red ring dancing around me.

"Hey." A deep voice from behind me greeted.

I turned around and saw a tall, muscular raven haired man with the same color of ring as mine. He was clad in a black blazer suit with a white v-neck undershirt and jeans. He was wearing dark shades so I couldn't see his eyes until he removed it. My eyes went wide again but only even wider this time.

Tall and muscular body.

Raven hair.

Crimson orbs.

An infuriating smirk.

There's only one man with those characteristics that I knew and he is the man that I hated the most; Alpha Natsume.

My mind immediately went in panic mode but I was interrupted when I heard a scream.

"This can't be!" shouted Ruka's mother. Wait, why was she here? She was pointing to her son who was wearing a white suit and a girl who was clad in a red fitted dress. Both had green rings surrounding them; meaning they are possessive of each other.

Okay, why were Ruka and his mother here? Was Ruka also finding his real mate? And the girl was awfully familiar, isn't that Hotaru? OH MY GOSH!

To my horror, the girl took off her mask and revealed my gorgeous best friend's face.

This is SO not happening.

**- 0000 -**

**NEXT ON THE RENTED MATE..**

"I'm so sorry." I said while heavy tears streamed down my face.

"Why did you lie to us?" My mother asked in a calm tone.

"I… I… Because.. It's.." My voice broke. I couldn't find the courage to tell her the reason.

"It's okay honey. Whatever the reason is, Youichi and I are still here for you." she reassured me and hugged me. My fourteen year old brother just stood on the corner and watched us. He was never the dramatic type.

There was a knock on the door. Youichi was the one who opened it and came in the last person whom I ever want to see; my real mate.

**- 0000 -**

**I know it's short and I know I have to make a long one in order to compensate my late update but I have my plans and this is all for this chapter. Sorry to disappoint you. I hope it still filled your uh, desires? LOL. Whatever you call it. :P**

**Anyway, guess who was the girl with dark green locks and orbs. She will be revealed soon.**

**I was thinking whether the next chapter should contain lemon or not. Please tell me.**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


End file.
